


Unexpected

by tveckling



Series: Untitled urban fantasy au [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Benvolio is actually a pretty normal dude, Blood and Gore, Gen, Mercutio has strange priorities, Mercutio is lucky they're good friends, Original Character Death(s), Romeo doesn't like blood, Takes place after 'Determination', They are not actually vampires okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Well, this is awkward."





	Unexpected

Normally Mercutio would have made sure to keep an eye on his surroundings, but for the moment he was a little distracted. He still had plenty of time left from the last time he fed, at least a week, so he wasn’t going to die; the pain, however, made it very hard to remember that. Apparently he was never going to get used to being stabbed. 

Valentine was going to be so cross with him, Mercutio thought and sank down the wall he had been leaning against. The stolen years they lived by made things like wounds close up much faster than on normal humans, and judging by the size of the knife this one would be gone in less than half an hour. There was still going to be a lot of blood, however, and Mercutio would be having one of the _bad_ headaches for some days, and Valentine would just needlessly worry. He always did, no matter what Mercutio did to soothe his mind. 

At least he had made quick work of the asshole with the knife, he thought and closed his eyes with a grin, letting his mind drift as he rested. It was probably in bad taste to be amused by the fear in the guy’s face, but Mercutio had never claimed to be a saint. Perhaps he should have gotten rid of the body in a better way than just making it seem like a mugging, but he was going to be very, very cross with whoever dared judging him in his position. Let them get stabbed and see how well they could think and plan!

Now all he had to do was wait a while until his innards had healed somewhat, maybe some minutes at most, and then he could head on home and see what could be done for his clothes. He would really like it if there was a way to save them; the jacket was new and those jeans made his ass look amazing. There had to be a way to save them, there had to! There wasn’t any substitute!

Opening his eyes again Mercutio looked down on his jeans—it was summer, so even though it was late he could easily see what a bloody mess they were—and mournfully stroked them. Oh, what a waste. 

“Hey, are yo- oh my God, Mercutio? Mercutio, that’s- holy shit, that’s a lot of blood.”

Slowly Mercutio looked up and felt a throb against his temple—the headache was starting early, God damn it—as he saw pale-faced Benvolio and Romeo, who was holding his hand in front of his mouth and looked paler than Benvolio. Romeo had never been good with blood. Mercutio was around dead people, often accompanied by lots of blood, so he often forgot people could be affected by it for reasons other than inconvenience. Good thing to be reminded of from time to time, he supposed absentmindedly. 

“Romeo drank too much, and we went in here in case he needed to puke, but then we saw the dead guy and we saw you, but we didn’t know that it was you, and then you moved so I understood you were alive, and then I saw that it was _you_ , and you’re covered in blood, holy shit, holy shit, holy-”

“Should we call an ambulance?” Romeo interrupted, not quite managing to look directly at Mercutio. Since he was covered in blood Mercutio understood him. 

“No!” Mercutio groaned and shifted so he sat more upright, a hand pressed against his wound. It had more or less stopped bleeding, but it was more of a reflexive action than a need to stop the blood flow anyway. “No need, I’ll be fine. Just, gotta rest and sleep a while, you know?”

“No. No, we don’t know, because we haven’t been fucking stabbed- _what do you mean you’ll be fine_?” 

“Ben, you’re awfully loud,” Mercutio complained in his most annoying tone. Maybe if he annoyed them enough they’d leave him alone, said a voice in his head, as though that would actually work. He blamed it on the pain. 

“I’m- you-” Benvolio crouched next to Mercutio, and he must really have been out of it because he didn’t even realize that Benvolio was moving the hand pressing over his wound. “Now let me look at the-”

“No, you don’t-” Mercutio tried saying at the same time, but of course Benvolio saw the wound before he had managed to fully voice his objection. The wound that had completely stopped bleeding and was quickly closing up. 

Stab wounds, Mercutio had learned, always healed in a specific way. The bleeding would stop within a minute or two, depending on how bad the wound was, and shortly after that the outer wound would seal itself and become a scab that would then disappear within the next day. The organs inside his skin that had been affected was usually completely healed within a day as well. 

This, however, was obviously not how it worked for regular humans, and the look on Benvolio’s face affirmed this knowledge. His silence was even enough for Romeo to push down his nausea and take a look as well, and Mercutio probably shouldn’t have found his confused face as funny as he did. After the situations was over and dealt with, he was so going to blame it all on blood-loss. 

“Well,” he said with a cough and nudged away Benvolio’s hand, “this is awkward. To say the least, I think. Uh… I think I might have something to tell you guys?”

“You think,” Benvolio repeated blankly. 

Mercutio just smiled wide, trying to look as innocent as he could. They had dealt with a lot of his shit, he was certain they could deal with this too.


End file.
